high school of the Dead Dreams ablaze
by GlassCloud
Summary: The group meets a new survivor that is willing to stay with them. After his plea for help they say yes and agree to travel with him, but how will life be when the new line gets in between Saeko and Hisashi or will even rei get involved?
1. Chapter 1

Authors** note:** **If some of you are here from my Baka and Test Fan fiction than cool, and thank you for giving this a chance and Hope you enjoy this and read as long as It goes, so like always, Have a nice day and thanks for reading! :3**

The night was cold, then I looked out of my house window. Wondering if salvation would ever come. I was lost, lost in a world filled with darkness, the dead were alive, and my family is dead. I still question why I am alive. Is this some sick plot, carried out from gods hands? No, God does not exist. I use to have faith in him, but after this, all I know is god died long ago. And should never be let into the mind of those who will eat, and consume any thought of a God. Huh, God, what a false title, our "lord and saviour" saviour, yeah right. Where was he when we needed saving?

When I was done questioning myself, I looked out the window again. I didn't notice any of them. But then I saw something that gave me hope to live. I saw people, REAL people, not one of those walking corpses. My heart jumped with excitement. I ran to my room, got my bat and knife and ran out the door. I stopped remembering the situation I was in. Then I began to walk, looked to my back every few seconds. I kept quiet, till I figured it would be safe to run.

Soon I was approaching the only humans I have seen in days. They were far from me but I knew I could catch up. I began to sprint, and soon I was only a couple feet from them. I yelled "hey" to them but they didn't seem to notice. Soon I was right behind them, and said "hey" again. Then one of them with purple hair turned around and swung her sword to me, but luckily I reacted fast enough to stop the blade.

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"My name is, Alekks Hayabusa, and I saw you guys from my house and well, I just don't want to be alone anymore." I let out sounding weak.

"Saeko, put your sword down." One of the guys said.

"I'm Takashi Komuro, nice to meet you." Komuro said as he held out his hand.

I put my hand out and shook his. I looked up and smiled than the others introduced themselves.

"Hey, I'm Rei Miyamoto."

"I'm Saya Takagi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kohta Hirano!"

"Hey mister, my names Alice Maresato."

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa, a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Saeko Busujima, sorry for nearly killing you."

"Hello to all of you, and I have a question to ask."

"What is it?" Komuro answered

"Well, can I travel with you guys, please?" I asked desperately.

"Sure!" Komuro answered back.

I was so happy, for the first time in a while. My heart started to race, then I yelled with joy. Which was my mistake, cause I caused a horde of zombies to come to us.

"Look what you've done!" Takagi yelled at me.

"I'm sorry." Is all I could say back.

"Stop apologizing and start running." Saeko told me.

Soon all of us were at a sprint, trying to get away. But we ran into trouble, and had to smash some heads. By the time we stopped I was out of breathe. Panting, and heaving, gasping for air. But soon I regained my breath. We stopped at a small house. Though we made sure no one was in it. We broke in and rested. Then the group decided to tell me a bit about themselves. All of them seemed cool, but one person caught my eye the most. And that person is the same person who nearly killed me earlier today. She didn't say much, but there was something about her. Something different, something more, well something more dark. I wanted to figure out what.

The next morning I woke up before the others. The sun was barely passing the horizon. To me it was a gorgeous sight. Maybe the prettiest thing I have ever seen, since hell spread on earth. The house we stayed the night in was near a small creek. I decided to go and see if there was something their. I took my bat and left, silently closing the door behind me. I looked both ways before continuing on to the creek. The area we were at was almost closed off of other forms of humanity. Which calmed me down and I began to let my guard down a little and there was no sound at all. It was pure silence, almost menacing silence. I began to approach the creek, and found that I had wandered off farther than I anticipated. I began to relax, and just let my mind flow out. At first, I sat there enjoying the sound of rushing water, as the creek passed. Then I began to hum a song. Which escalated to me singing the song. I was quiet for the most part. I stopped after a while. I looked down at the water, remembering all of those I lost. My mother, father, brother, sister, girlfriend, everything. It was all taken away from me. Cause this disease, virus, I don't know what to call it. But it took everything from me. It took everything I love from me. I'm surprised I'm not crazy yet. Wait, no I am crazy. I enjoyed killing those who were already dead. A tear began to slide down my face. Was I finally losing it. Was I losing what kept me human. The tears began to get heavier, but a smile grew to my face. I think I was. My mind said hold it in, but then a noise shocked me from behind.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, hi Saeko, how'd you find me?" I asked softly.

"I saw you walk out this morning, thought you would be out for a second, but well I got worried something happened." She replied.

"Really, why?"

"Because well, you're new, and I don't want you dying so fast."

"Oh, okay." I let out a tear rolling down my cheek.

"So, why are you out here anyways?"

"I just thought, maybe I could open my mind up here, let it out."

"Oh, okay."

For a minute it was silent but then, I broke down. Head in my knees, sobbing. I couldn't stop, each memory killed me more and more. Each family member I had to kill. Each friend I lost. I couldn't take the thought. Then Saeko for some reason hugged me. I don't know why, but I liked it, it was comforting.

"It's okay, calm down." She said, her voice soft, comforting, relaxed.

"I can't take it, I killed so many people before they were even dead!" I let out, I couldn't help it.

"It's okay Alekks, stop crying."

"I just wish I could go back, and erase that monster I became, not do what I did."

"It's okay."

"Saeko, I don't think I can go on any longer." I told her as I looked up from her chest, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think i'm going crazy, and I don't want to be a burden to you and the others."

"Just calm down, okay relax and breath."

Soon I stopped crying, and relaxed. I began to regain some confidence that I wasn't crazy.

"So, when I was looking for you, I heard you singing." Saeko told me.

"What, you did?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, you sounded pretty good too." She replied.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, and how about you sing me a song right now?"

"Are you sure what if I attract one of those zombies here?"

"Don't worry about it, just sing me a song."

"Well, okay, but get over here first." I said and told her to lay down on my lap, which she did,surprisingly.

(Lyrics by Get scared)

Your a mess tangled with your confidence.  
You think you haven't sinned.  
Well your unstoppable,  
Your walls are impassible oh!  
I think your better off looking alone,  
The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.  
And at the end of the day you think to yourself.  
My body is a product being sold on a shelf.  
Tell that I can change,  
Tell that I can change,

[Chorus]  
Well I know your laying back,  
contemplating your own death.  
Well just look at what you've done...  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!  
(Don't forget!)

Cold white walls keep you from your pad and pen.  
You just wanna stab again,  
I can't believe its half this hard,  
You never knew your mind was dark no!  
I think your better off looking alone.  
The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.  
You can dig so deep for scars. You never knew your mind was dark  
Come on and breathe with me OH!, Breathe with OHHHHH!

[Chorus]  
You look down on me so casually, In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me. Did I wreak this broken home?

Dear Diary,  
Life is trying me.  
Can I get a sign?  
Or a two of mind, a piece of mind.  
Can I get a sign, (a sign) can I get a sign (i know)

[Chorus]  
You look down on me so casually, In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me.  
Is it plain to see that life trying me?  
Life is trying me!  
Life is trying.  
Can I think of something, gotta think of something."

Soon I was done, and she just stared up at me. God, she was absolutely gorgeous. I looked down at her.

"So, how was that?" I asked wondering what she would respond with.

"That was great, you should show the others." She told me.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, what song was that?"

"Actually it doesn't have a name, I made that after my family, after I killed my family." I responded choking up a little.

"Oh, well the song was still good."

"Thank you, really means a lot."

WELL THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY! BYE!:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Well, I don't really know where I am going with this fan fic. But what I do know is I won't give up on it. So hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! :3**

It has been about a month since I have been traveling with these guys. And I think I can say I feel part of this whacked out family. I myself, am an observer. And I almost know these people inside out. To start off, I know that Rei, well she has a lot of feelings for Takashi. Takashi on the other hand, well he has mixed feelings for both Saeko, and Rei. It is really easy to read off of him. He wants both of them. But subconsciously knows he can't have both. Kohta, he is well he is bad ass. He has sort of a nerdy composure. It is rather easy to break, and make him feel bad. But in the end he can make up for it in his own way. His way of tactical combat is incredible. He will always surprise me.

"So, how you liking your stay with us Alekks?" A familiar voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see Takashi.

"Eh, it is way better than sitting home by myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I remember before all of this happened, I would sit in class,and think of Rei, all day."

"I know what you mean, but, I miss my girlfriend."

"Yeah? What happened to her?" Takashi asked me, though the question hurt a bit.

"Oh, well she got bit, and I had to kill her..." I responded. The words drilled a hole in my heart.

For a split second it was quiet then Saeko walked in.

"Whats going on guys?" She asked.

She had a nice sly smile and she seemed to glow with happiness. I looked at her she was so beautiful. In her outter appearance there was in her mind I sensed saddness despair. As if she hated herself. Out of no where I just grabbed her pulled her in close and kissed her. She kissed me back. I was so surprised about that I kissed her more. It was the best moment of my life.

**Well extremely short enjoy.-GlassCloud**


End file.
